The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, in particular, to technology which is effective when applied to a resin-sealed semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
A QFP semiconductor device is manufactured by mounting a semiconductor chip over a chip mounting part of a lead frame, coupling a plurality of leads of the lead frame and a plurality of electrodes of the semiconductor chip with a bonding wire, forming a sealing resin part that seals the chip mounting part, the semiconductor chip, the bonding wire, and the inner lead part of the leads, cutting the lead from the lead frame, and bending the outer lead part of the lead.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-216303 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique to make the outer dimensions of a die pad smaller than the outer dimensions of a semiconductor chip to be mounted thereon.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-168169 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique to provide a ground coupling part electrically coupled to a tab suspension lead and supported thereby.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-78605 (Patent Document 3) describes a technique to provide a slit in the center of a die pad part and at the same time, to provide a plurality of slits that surround the slit around the outer circumference of the die pad part.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-345412 (Patent Document 4) describes a semiconductor device having a configuration in which a die pad support that supports a die pad has a stress relaxing part in a region located between the die pad and the tip end of an inner lead.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-183492 (Patent Document 5) describes that a die pad has a bonded part in the center, an opened slit part, and a circumferential edge part, the circumferential edge part is formed around the outside of the bonded part, the slit part is formed so as to surround the bonded part and to be located between the bonded part and the circumferential edge part, the four corners of a semiconductor chip bonded to the bonded part are supported while overlapping the circumferential edge part, and part of the slit part bulges out to the outside of the semiconductor chip.